1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of N-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-benzimidazol-2-amine and analogs thereof as antiarrhythmic agents as determined in the coronary occlusion model in dogs and muscle relaxants as determined by the Straub-tail in mice test.
The compounds useful in the method and composition of this invention are structurally related to the compounds of Formula A which ##STR2## have been disclosed to have antihistaminic and antiallergic properties.
The Formula A compounds are disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 28(12), 1925-33 and 1934-43 (1985) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,559. Compounds of Formula B where n is 0 or 2 ##STR3## (i.e. pyrrolidine or homopiperidine) are disclosed in the European patent applications 282133 and 297661 as also having antihistaminic and antiallergy activities. Antiarrhythmic and muscle relaxant properties of the Formula A and B compounds have not been previously disclosed.